Everything you want
by Blade100
Summary: Based on the song by Vertical Horizone.AU. Katara is dating Haru, but things are preety bad. When Aang comes he trys to help Katara! Songfic. First Avatar story!


Hello everybody! Well I promised myself I would make this one-shot of Katara and Aang and well here it is! Long story short Katara is a couple with Haru (disgusting!) because at everybody expects them to. Aang of course is unhappy so what does he do? Sing his heart out because you know what they say: When push comes to shove sing like crazy! Wow when I think about it I make a lot of musical one-shots.

No I don't own Avatar or Everything you want that Vertical Horizon (I think). Also if I did own Avatar it would be obvious Aang and Katara are a couple and all other shippings including any of them would sound as crazy as... Haru and Meng!

Everything you want

We find Katara and her boyfriend Haru at a Karaoke Bar on a date (I don't know why they're there they just are). Sadly for this couple things, were well saying things were bad was the understatement of the decade. Haru had no idea what to say and was just moving his straw in his drink around. Katara was worse, she was bored because there was nothing to do, upset because she didn't even want to be here, and feeling slightly guilty for thinking that.

You see around school Haru was known for being the best of the best. All the girls wanted to date him, and Katara had to admit he was a great guy, but she just didn't like him that way. The only reason they were dating was because that's just the everybody expected, including their parents. So here she was.

"So..." Haru began. "So..." Katara said as well. Luckily the silent conversation was soon cut of by the announcer for the Karaoke. "Hello one and all! Let us start, our newest Karaoke singer to come, Aang!" he said.

It took Katara a few minutes to process this. Did... he... say...Aang..? She thought astounded. Katara hadn't seen Aang for awhile. Ever since she began to date Haru she had spend less and less time with Aang and her heart cried because of it. In truth Katara held feelings for the little guy, but as long as she was with Haru well that wasn't going to happen.

There he was Aang stood there holding the mike obviously a bit stage fright. Sweat trickled down his forehead it seemed he needed a boost. And guess who gave it? "Go Aang!" If your guess was Katara congrats if it wasn't you're an idiot. That was all Aang needed with that boost he grabbed the mike and began to talk. "This song is dedicated to the girl I love and how I remember how she felt when she told me a secret" he said. Girl he loves? Secret? I do remember I once told him that I didn't love Haru so that means... He could love me.

"This song is called everything you want" Aang said and began.

_Somewhere there's speaking _

_It's already coming in _

_Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind _

_You never could get it _

_Unless you were fed it _

_Now you're here and you don't know why _

_But under skinned knees _

_And the skid marks _

_Past the places where you used to learn _

_You howl and listen _

_Listen and wait for the _

_Echoes of angels who won't return _

_He's everything you want _

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right time _

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why _

_You're waiting for someone _

_To put you together _

_You're waiting for someone to push you away _

_There's always another _

_Wound to discover _

_There's always something more you wish he'd say _

_He's everything you want _

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right time _

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why_

_But you'll just sit tight _

_And watch it unwind _

_It's only what you're asking for _

_And you'll be just fine _

_With all of your time _

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island _

_Into the highway _

_Past the places where you might have turned _

_You never did notice _

_But you still hide away _

_The anger of angels who won't return _

_He's everything you want _

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right time _

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why_

Soon the song came to an end. There was a moment of silence from the crowd, which was soon replaced by the sound of applause. The loudest coming from Katara might I add. "Um thanks" Aang said blushing a bit. Aang then turned around and went backstage. As the crowd continued to clap Haru was left deep in thought. He felt- no. He knew that the song he sang was meant for Katara and him. He then sang the rest of the song in his head.

_I am everything you want _

_I am everything you need _

_I am everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_I say all the right things _

_At exactly the right time _

_But I mean nothing to you _

_And I don't know why _

_And I don't know _

_Why _

_Why _

_And I don't know_

"But know I do" he whispered. "What?" Katara asked. "Katara go on" he said. "What" Katara said confused. "I know you like him. Its okay" he said with a smile. Katara couldn't believe it. "Thank you" she said and hugged him in joy and then ran off.

As he got there she saw Aang just about to leave through the back door. "Aang wait!" she screamed as she ran towards him, but a large security guard got in the way. "Hold up you aint allowed in there kid" he said holding her back. "Aang please wait!" she screamed and Aang heard. "Katara?" he said and ran towards.

As soon as they came face-to-face and were both in silence. Luckily Katara made the first move and grabbed Aang in a passionate kiss. "Katara I-I-I lo-" Aang was suddenly silenced by another kiss from Katara this one even more passionate. "I love you two Aang" Katara said and they shared a third kiss this even more passionate then the last two combined. As the two parted they heard the sound of crying. The crying came from the large security guard who was wiping a tear away from his eye. "Are you crying?" Aang asked. "Its just young love is so beautiful" he said and continued to cry.

The end

And there's the end to another musical one-shot. Man I need a life. Sorry if anybody seemed out of character.


End file.
